4-1 Last Christmas
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Vánoce 2017 - část 12) Potterovská povídka z vánočního večírku inspirovaná slavnou písní od Wham!


_Tagy: no BWL; no wars; past Drarry; christmas party; Harry+Victor_

* * *

Ne, že by se Harry Potter někdy těšil na ministerskou vánoční párty, ale letos se jí obzvláště hrozí. A to jde poprvé i se svým plus jedna a ne jako křen svým rodičům. Jeho otec je hlava bystrozorského oddělení, máma je jedna z nejlepších zaklínaček v zemi a navíc jsou Potterovi. Vedle nich je Harry „jen" nejmladší profesor obrany v Bradavicích za celou její historii. Ovšem je taky dědic titulů lord Potter a Black, takže je samozřejmě vždy zván na takovédle akce.

No a samozřejmě, že se ve slavnostně nazdobeném sále ministerstva magie nestačí ani pořádně rozhlédnout a už je mu vyražen dech z těla. Ale ne násilím. Jen pohledem. To si jen Harry všiml Draca Malfoye, který se letos účastní i v doprovodu své snoubenky.

To si jen Harry všiml Draca Malfoye, do kterého byl Harry zabouchnutý snad polovinu své školní docházky. A se kterým loni strávil nejen většinu času na této párty, ale se kterým strávil i následující noc, přesvědčený, že si konečně získal Draca pro sebe. Až na to, že pro blonďatého právníka to byla jen záležitost jedné noci a nic víc.

„Jestli se na něj budeš takhle koukat ještě chvíli, řeknou si lidi, že mu jdeš po snoubence," ozve se za Harryho zády hluboký hlas se silným přízvukem.

„Victore," obrátí se na něj Harry a hned zrudne. „Promiň, já-"

„Nemusíš nic vysvětlovat," zarazí ho Victor, slavný famfrpálový hráč a Harryho plus jedna pro tento večer. „Starých lásek se jeden nezbaví, ani když najde novou," zamumle mu Victor do ucha, čímž Harryho pocit zahanbení ještě prohloubí.

„Omlouvám se," povzdechne si Harry, než opatrně prosmýkne ruce kolem chytačova pasu. „Měl bych se přes něho už konečně dostat, ale pak ho uvidím a – a všechno je v háji. Jako by se nic nezměnilo. Jako bych se nepoučil," povídá Potter skoro neslyšně.

„Když vidím Hermjonu, napadne mě, co by bylo, kdybych se s ní nerozešel. Kdybychom byli spolu. Pořád si myslím, že je úžasná, inteligentní a nádherná," přizná se Victor. „Ale pak si vzpomenu, že kdybych byl s ní, tak nejsem s tebou. Že bych tě nikdy nepřesvědčil, abys mi dal šanci."

„Já dal šanci tobě?" podívá se na něj Harry nevěřícně. „To ty jsi dal šanci mně, i když jsem idiot, co pořád vzdychá za něčím, co nikdy nebude mít, i když má super-úžasného sexy přítele."

„Super-úžasného sexy přítele?" skoro mu zavrčí Victor do ucha a obejme Harryho o něco pevněji.

Ovšem než můžou pokračovat v – rozhovoru, vyruší je dvě štípací kouzla namířená na jejich pozadí.

„Pánové," ozve se vedle dvojice hlas Lily Potterové. „Je mi jedno, jak moc jste do sebe zamilovaní a jak moc se nemůžete nabažit toho druhého, ale tady se budete chovat společensky přijatelně," varuje je rudovlasá čarodějka.

„Jo," přidá se k ní James Potter. „Když já tady nemůžu ochmatávat svou manželku, vy nemůžete ochmatávat svého přítele."

„Jamesi!" zasyčí na něj Lily naštvaně.

Harry a Victor začínající dohadování vezmou jako svoje znamení, aby se vzdálili, i když i tak si po zbytek párty dávají pozor, kam jim šmátrají ruce. Kdo ví, co by jim Lily Potterová jinak udělala.

* * *

 _Last Christmas_

 _Wham!_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day, You gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day, You gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Once bitten and twice shy_  
 _I keep my distance_  
 _but you still catch my eye_  
 _Tell me baby do you recognise me?_  
 _Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

 _(Merry Christmas!)_  
 _I wrapped it up and sent it_  
 _With a note saying "I love you", I meant it_  
 _Now I know what a fool I've been_  
 _But if you kissed me now_  
 _I know you'd fool me again_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day, You gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day, You gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _(Oooh. Oooh My Baby)_

 _A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_  
 _I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_  
 _My God I thought you were someone to rely on_  
 _Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

 _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
 _A man undercover but you tore me apart_  
 _Oooh Oooh_  
 _Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day, You gave it away_  
 _(You gave it away)_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special, special_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day, You gave me away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special, special_

 _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
 _(Gave you my heart)_  
 _A man undercover but you tore him apart_  
 _(Maybe Next year)_  
 _I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special_


End file.
